


These Hours of Blue and Gold

by lucidscreamer



Series: Sky and Sea [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Drabble, Established Relationship, Euphemistic Sex, M/M, Merman Yami, Merman Yugi, NOT The Little Mermaid, Not a fusion, Prose Poem, Romance, Sirens, sensual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yami feels the rolling pulsebeat of the waves as if it surges inside his veins. Yugi is the moon and Yami the tide helpless in his tender grasp. Yami gravitates closer, drawn by his own desire and the hunger in Yugi's eyes.





	These Hours of Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> The merfolk culture in this series is the creation and sole property of Lucidscreamer. All rights reserved. (Not that it shows up much in this installment!)

Graceful as liquid moonlight slipping into shadow, Yugi swims through night's shimmering waters. Beside him, Yami feels graceless -- a colt stumbling on wobbly legs (the irony of this image, as he flicks his fish-tail, isn't lost on him).

They rise toward the silver surface, bodies close enough to touch: hand gliding against hand, stealing caresses, the teasing brush of blue fins against gold.

When they break into air, the beach is near. Yami feels the rolling pulsebeat of the waves as if it surges inside his veins. Yugi is the moon and Yami the tide helpless in his tender grasp.

　

o0o

　

Yami gravitates closer, drawn by his own desire and the hunger in Yugi's eyes. Yugi tastes of salt-heavy water and heat; if he is the moon, then he has eaten the sun. And sunlight ignites the banked embers in Yami's blood, pulsing beneath scales that glow like sunset, like gold and rubies, like fire. In his arms, Yugi is a paradox, a bright shadow painted in twilight blues and pearl, with a face like the morning star. The moon is within him, and the sun. The stars light his eyes. His heart beats with the pulse of the ocean and, so doing, drives the blood through Yami's veins.

Time is unrooted here, _misplaced_. The winds hang silent, the waves still. The stars pause in the endless turning of their wheel. Yami no longer needs a dream to touch Yugi, yet this feels like dreaming. The caress of his hand over Yugi's scales trails sparks in its wake (they dance, electric and strange, against his tremulous limbs). Yami chases them with kisses, mouth open to taste the sea and the heat of him, moaning as he is tasted in turn. Like the glamor of the moon, Yugi's radiance is intoxicating; Yami drowns in it, a willing victim sinking beneath the waves, his hands gliding down Yugi's body as he lets himself sink below the surface of the lagoon. He licks at the intriguing curve where pale skin gives way to first, delicate scales; Yugi's laughter rings silver-bright as bells, before he pulls Yami back up and into a kiss.

They move together, an ancient dance made new, an undulating cadence of pearlescent and gilded scale and skin. Ripples in the water -- shadow and sunlight, silver and gold. Ripples of heat, waves of pleasure following the ebb and tug of tide, waves building, cresting, _breaking_ , in sungoldheat and moonsilverglow and _touchandtouchandtouch_...

In this fugitive fragment of dream, this sliver of night beneath sky and sea, shadow and light entwine, radiant with shared joy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe that only while editing this did I realize that I've flipped the usual iconography for these two? Yugi is consistently represented by night colors and shadow throughout this series, while Yami gets sun metaphors and symbolism. So "light" is dark and "dark" is light, dogs and cats, living together -- mass hysteria!
> 
> Also, this is why I don't write smut. The resulting purple prose would kill us all.


End file.
